Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Recently, mobile terminals are developed to be able to receive multicast signals including visual content such as videos and television programs.
As the functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player with multiple functions of capturing images or videos, playing music or video files, gaming, and receiving broadcasting programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of the mobile terminal. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Currently, researches are being carried out to develop a terminal with a rollable display. Thus, it is also necessary to develop UI/UX that enables users to conveniently use the rollable display.